Kurban nedir?
Kurban (Arapça: قُرْبَان). Köken olarak Arapça fakat kullanım şekli Türkçeye Farsça'dan geçmiş bir sözcük olup, bir İslam terimidir. İslam'da Allah'a adanan her türlü adağı ifade etse de özellikle Kurban Bayramı'nda Allah'a hayvan kurban etmeyi tanımlar. Anlamı ve kökeni Kurban, Türkçeye Farsça'dan, Farsçaya ise Arapça'dan geçmiş bir sözcüktür. Arapça k-r-b kökünden türemiş olup, sözlükte "yaklaşmak" anlamına gelir[http://www.answering-islam.org/Books/Hughes/s.htm Hughes, Thomas Patrick. A Dictionary of Islam. W.H. ALLEN & CO., 13 WATERLOO PLACE, PALL MALL S.W. Londra, orijinal basım tarihi: 1895.] URL erişim tarihi: 12 Aralık 2007.. Fakat Arapçada -an eki olmayıp bu ekin Farsçadan geçtiği aşikardır. Farsçadaki anlamı ise yaklaşan demektir. Kurban kelimesinin Arapçası ذِبْح (zibh) dir.Istılahta yani bir İslam dini terimi olaraksa Allah’a yaklaşmak ve Allah rızasına ermek niyetiyle kesilen, kurban edilen, hayvan demektir. Kur'an'da geçen İbrahim peygamber ve oğlu İsmail ile ilgili kıssadan yola çıkarak, kurban kavramı, çok daha genel bir adanmışlığı, Allah için bireyin her şeyini feda edebilecek olmasını, Allah'a teslimiyeti ve ona karşı şükür içinde olmayı ifade etmektedir. Kurban sözcüğü Kur'an'da birkaç kez geçer; örneğin Maide Suresi 27. ayette Habil ile Kabil anlatılırken iki kardeşin sunduğu adaklardan bahsederken kurban sözcüğü kullanılırMaide Suresi Arapça ve İngilizce çeviri metinleri URL erişim tarihi:12 Aralık 2007. Yazır, E. Hamdi. Türkçe Kur'an'ı Kerim Meâli. Maide Suresi. "kuran.gen.tr": "'''Bir de onlara Adem'in iki oğlunun başından geçen olayı hakkıyla oku. Hani ikisi, birer kurban sunmuşlardı da birininki kabul edildi, diğerininki edilmedi. Bu: "Ben seni kesinlikle öldüreceğim." dedi. Diğeri: "Allah, ancak kendisinden korkanlarınkini kabul buyurur."' URL erişim tarihi: 12 Aralık 2007.. Bugün anlaşılan kurban kavramının en önemli kökenlerinden biri, daha önce de belirtildiği gibi, İbrahim ile İsmail'e dair olan kıssadır. Kur'an'da, İslam dininin peygamberlerinden olan İbrahim'in bir oğul için dua etmesi, bunun ardından doğan İsmail isimli çocuğunu Allah'a adamakla sınanmasından bahsedilirYazır, E. Hamdi. Türkçe Kur'an'ı Kerim Meâli. Saffat Suresi. "kuran.gen.tr" URL erişim tarihi: 12 Aralık 2007.. Bunun üzerine ikisinin de (İbrahim'in de İsmail'in de) bunu (İsmail'in kurban edilmesini) kabullenip bu işe koyulurlar: :'"(Oğlu) yanında koşma çağına gelince: "Yavrum, ben seni rüyamda boğazladığımı görüyorum. Artık bak ne düşünürsün?" dedi. (Çocuk da): "Babacığım sana ne emrediliyorsa yap. Beni inşaallah sabredenlerden bulacaksın." dedi. Ne zaman ki ikisi de bu şekilde (Allah'a) teslim oldular, (İbrahim) onu tuttu şakağına yıktı (şakağı üzerine yatırdı)."' (Saffat Suresi, 102 ve 103) Fakat Allah'ın bu manevi adanmışlığı kabul edip, bunun bir sınama olduğunu onlara belirtmesi ve onlara bir kurbanlık hayvan göndermesiyle anlatı sonlanır: :'"Ve ona şöyle seslendik: "Ey İbrahim. Rüyaya gerçekten sadakat gösterdin, işte Biz güzel davrananları böyle mükafatlandırırız." "Şüphesiz ki bu apaçık ve kesin bir imtihandı." dedik. Ve ona büyük bir kurbanlık fidye verdik."' (Saffat Suresi, 104-107) Kurban görevinin ifasına ilişkin nasslar Kurbanın bir ibadet olduğuna dair Kur'an'daki deliller * Sâffât Suresi’nde (37/107); İbrahim’in oğlu İsmail’in yerine bir kurbanın, Allah tarafından kendilerine fidye (kurban) olarak verildiği açıkça bildirilmektedir. * '"... kendilerine rızık olarak verdiği kurbanlık hayvanlar üzerine belirli günlerde Allah’ın adını ansınlar. Artık onlardan siz de yiyin, yoksula fakire de yedirin."' (Hacc 22/28) * '"Kurbanlık büyükbaş hayvanları da sizin için Allah’ın dininin nişanelerinden kıldık. Sizin için onlarda hayır vardır. Onlar saf saf sıralanmış dururken kurban edeceğinizde üzerlerine Allah’ın adını anın. Yanları üzerlerine düşüp canları çıkınca onlardan siz de yeyin, istemeyen fakire de istemek zorunda kalan fakire de yedirin. Şükredesiniz diye onları böylece sizin hizmetinize verdik."' * '"Onların etleri ve kanları asla Allah’a ulaşmaz. Allah’a ulaşacak olan ancak, sizin O’nun için yaptığınız, gösterişten uzak amel ve ibadettir."' (Hacc 22/36;37) Bu ayetlerde bahsedilen kurban kesimi, et ihtiyacı temini için kesmek değil, bir tür adanış göstergesi, bir dinî ibadet olarak hayvanların kurban edilmesidir. Sünnette kurbana dair deliller Peygamber (Muhammed) de, kurbanı bir ibadet olarak kabul etmiş ve bizzat kendisi de kurban kesmiştir. Yedi deveyi kendi eliyle kurban olarak kestiğini, Medine’de ise, boynuzlu ve alacalı iki koyun kurban ettiğini sahabeden Enes rivayet etmektedir. (Buhârî, Hacc 117, 119; Müslim, Edâhî 17). insanoğlunun,kurban günü amellerinden allaha en sevimli geleni kan akıtmasıdır(kurban kesmesidir).çünkü o,kıyamet günü boynuzları,kılları ve tırnaklarıyla gelir.kan yere akmadan önce allah katında mekanını alır.kurban kesenler onun kokusu sebebiyle güzel kokarlar.(tirmizi,edahi,1.) İslam'ın kurban kavramı ve diğer dinler İbrahimi Dinlerde kurban kavramı bulunsa da İslam'dakinden biraz farklıdır. Eski Ahit'te Habil ve Kabil ikiside Adem oğlu olup ikiside kurban keser, Allah Habil'in kurbanını kabul eder. Nitekim Arapça ''kurban sözcüğü İbranice korban (קרבן) sözcüğü ile ilişkilidirThe Concise Oxford Dictionary of World Religions. Ed. John Bowker. Oxford University Press, 2000. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. URL erişim tarihi: 12 Aralık 2007.. İbranice korban sözcüğü de sözlükte "yakınlaşmak" anlamına sahiptir ve dinî bağlamda, şeklî uygulama açısından İslam'dakine benzer bir tür kurban etmeyi öngörür. Bugün Musevilerin büyük bir kısmı hayvan kurban etmeyi kesmişlerdir bunun en büyük sebebi Tapınak'ın var olmayışıdırFAQ About Animal Sacrifices and the Messianic Period (URL erişim tarihi 12 Aralık 2007): "'''Without the Temple, these requirements are not applicable today. And, as indicated, Rav Kook felt, based on the prophecy of Isaiah, that there will only be sacrifices involving vegetarian foods during the Messianic Period"; bununla birlikte hayvan kurban etmenin özellikle Tapınak mevcutken düzenli bir şekilde yapılan bir ibadet olduğu bilinmektedir. Ayrıca Musevilerin en kutsal metni sayılan Tora'nın (Tevrat olarak da bilinir) Tekvin bölümünde İbrahim'in oğlu İsmail'i değil de oğlu İshak'ı Kur'an'dakini andıran bir şekilde kurban etmeye kalkışmasından bahsedilirÖrneğin, Tekvin 22:9 (çoklu meal), Tekvin 22:10 (çoklu meal) bağlantılarından alıntılanabileceği gibi Tekvin 22:9 ve 22:10'da şunlar yazar: '"'Tanrının kendisine belirttiği yere varınca İbrahim bir sunak yaptı, üzerine odun dizdi. Oğlu İshakı bağlayıp sunaktaki odunların üzerine yatırdı. Onu boğazlamak için uzanıp bıçağı aldı"'. Bununla birlikte Musevilikte kurbanların günahtan arınmayla bir ilişkisi vardır ki bu ilişki İslam'da genel kabul görmüş bir ilişki değildir. Ayrıca bu sebep (günahtan arınmak için kurban) Musevilerin bugün hayvan kurban etmemelerinin sebeplerinden biri olarak da öne sürülmüştür; tanınmış hahamlardan Abraham Isaac Kook Mesih Dönemi'nin ''vejeteryan bir dönem olacağını zira insanların günahları için hayvan kurban etmeye gerek duymayacak kadar ilerlemiş bir durumda olacağını, hayvan kurbanı içermeyen çeşitli kurbanların şükür amacıyla ifa edilebileceğini belirtmiştir. Bu sebeple ve diğer çeşitli sebeplerle detaylarda, tarihçesinde, dayandığı kökenin detaylarında iki kurban kavramı arasında oldukça önemli farklar da mevcuttur. Hristiyanlıkta genel olarak uygulanan bir hayvan kurban etme ibadeti veya eylemi mevcut değildir. Ayrıca bazı Hristiyan alimleri, İsa'nın kendisini Tanrı'ya kurban edişinin, yetersiz olan hayvan kurban edilmesine bir son vererek, kurban etme fiilini bir doruğa ulaştırdığına inanırlar. Bununla birlikte İsa'nın kurban oluşunun bu şekilde Musevi hayvan kurban etme ibadetiyle ilişkilendirilmesi her daim vuku bulmaz. Ayrıca bakınız * Kurban bayramı * Akîka kurbanı * Adak kurbanı Kaynakça ve notlar Kategori:İslam dini ibadetleri Kategori:Kurban Kategori:Yenişehir'de kurban Kategori:Tatrca qurban